psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Farewell
They say that nothing lasts forever. Eventually, we all find the time to move on from what we liked to do, pursue other interests, head on to the next phase of our lives. You just look elsewhere and find yourself leaving a previous aspect of your life in order to go for it. For me, that finite time we all ultimately have on this wiki has come to an end. 4 1/3 wonderful years have passed me by on this wiki. I've done a lot, I've seen a lot. I've made friends - some of the best friends I've ever had, really! - and I've had a lot of positives to take out of this site. I've learned more about editing and writing articles, I've learned how to write stories, I've increased my knowledge of grammar, I've learned better ways to interact with others, and so much more...more that I could really list without this turning into a novel. I would lie if I say there haven't been tough times, times that made me doubt how good of a user I've truly been. Times I could have given up and walked away from it all. But I found a will to keep fighting when it all was said and done. In life, you've got to learn how to face those challenges - getting to a goal will never be all fun and games, will never be all sunshine and calm conditions. You will deal with storms - how you weather them is all up to you. To the Avatar Wiki members of the past, those whom I grew to know but have already moved on from the wiki for whatever reason(s), thank you. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms back in February 2011 and showing me the ins and outs of the wiki, helping me learn what I needed to know to be a constructive member. Thank you for also taking me in as a friend - with many of you, I shared some fun times, lived out some troublesome times, but in the end of it all, came out smiling. Whether or not you may realize it, you were there for me in the beginning and I could not have made it to the point I did without you all. The memories continue to thrive and they will never fade. To the Avatar Wiki members of the present, when I look around, I see a great deal of you exhibiting great skills in both editing, discussion, and overall community interaction. You have shown a penchant for detail and participation and I know you will all make fine additions to the community. Remember too, just because the series may have ended for the most part, does not mean you will find yourself without anything to do around here and I have certainly been able to see that as well. Continue to show why this wiki is one of the most recognized on all of Wikia and one that has been as receptive as it has historically been. To the Avatar Wiki members of the future, here is my in advance welcome to you. Don't feel intimidated by your fellow wikians, they are all here to help you as you get your feet wet and dabble in the many things this wiki has to offer. Don't be afraid to ask anyone questions about being here; no one here will bite, honest! Don't feel upset if you do something wrong; I certainly didn't know everything when I first came on - and heck, even I continued to make mistakes from time to time even long after I had shed my newbie status. Don't be afraid to hop right into things and start editing, commenting, and/or whatever it is you would like to do. You can only make this wiki a better place to be. As you could figure, since I won't really be on this wiki anymore, I give permission for my admin and rollback rights to be removed; I won't have any need for them. With the agreement in place to drop back to five admin slots before another election, I don't know when my position will ultimately be filled nor by whom, but I wish that user the best of luck. I know there are and/or will be capable users to take the position when the time comes. You may also remove my membership in any groups I am in as of this writing. I wish all of you the best of luck with your time on-wiki and your lives as you go forward through whatever stage(s) you are currently in and/or will be. Thank you all for everything and may God bless you all. Sincerely, PSUAvatar14 Please visit this page. Thank you all for an incredible experience on this wiki. I wouldn't trade these past 4 1/2 years for anything. I wish you all the best of luck in your future, both on and off-wiki. Perhaps I will see you along the way. And now, in the words of the late Edward R. Murrow, good night, and good luck. 04:34, July 5, 2015 (UTC)